DAD OS
by AlakhasamJackass
Summary: Une mère, un enfant, un père absent. Voilà le moment où il faut dire la vérité.


_Suite à un pari avec .Smile, je devais écrire en une journée un OS de 2500 mots. Chose faite car j'ai 2647 mots au compteur ! Donc, pari tenu MMS ;)  
Ensuite, je tiens à dire que l'idée de cet OS n'est pas la mienne mais celle de Flix ! Elle m'a gentiment proposé une idée, et voilà le résultat. Âme sensible, s'abstenir... (J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire car je suis plus dans le bisounours que dans le tragique ; mais il faut bien un début à tout.)  
Je suis pas satisfaite du résultat mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !  
Ah oui, désolée pour les fautes, j'ai relu mais je pense en avoir oublié..._  
_  
**************_  
_**  
L'histoire se déroule dans le futur, aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 10 juillet 2019, il est dix heures. Nous sommes à New York, dans un luxueux appartement dans TriBeCa. **_

Sept ans, sept longues années sans lui. Pendant sept ans, je ne lui avais rien dit, mais aujourd'hui, ça devait changer. Après cette question, tout allait changer. Il allait apprendre la vérité, il aurait mal mais il saura enfin la vérité.

- "Dis maman, c'est qui mon papa ?"

Tout allait changer maintenant, devais-je lui dire ou pas ? Liam avait sept ans et demi, sept longues années que son père était parti. Sept longues années que j'étais bouleversée, je n'avais pas refait ma vie, je n'y arrivais pas, j'étais encore folle amoureuse de lui, j'étais sa femme et je n'avais pas le droit de refaire ma vie. Il y a sept ans, le malheur s'était abattu sur moi. Il y a sept ans, Richard Castle avait été assassiné. Le 11 juin 2012, Richard Castle avait laissé sa femme, sa fille et son enfant de six mois seuls. Il y a sept ans, Katherine Beckett Castle avait assisté à l'assassinat de son mari.

- "Oh mon chéri... Ton père était un homme extraordinaire" dis-je à mon fils  
- "Alors pourquoi il est pas là ?" se demanda t-il interloqué  
- "Ton père est parti voir grand-mère en me protégeant" je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça, mais c'était la manière la plus délicate.  
- "Il t'a protégé d'un méchant ?"  
- "Oui mon cœur"  
- "Mon papa c'est un héros alors ?" dit-il avec un grand sourire  
- "Oui, ton papa c'était un héros" dis-je avec les larmes aux yeux

Le 11 juin 2012, une date banale : un jour, un mois et une année, tout à fait banal me diriez-vous mais non, cette date ne l'était pas du tout, car le 11 juin 2012, Richard Castle se faisait assassiner devant sa femme. Elle avait tout fait pour le sauver, mais c'était impossible, la balle l'avait déjà tué.

- "Mon chéri, on va s'habiller, et on sort"  
- "D'accord maman !"

Je savais que mon fils était heureux, même sans la présence de son père à côté de lui. Sa grand-mère Martha était parfaite, elle le protégeait comme une mère. Sa sœur était mariée à un chic type, Ezra. Elle avait été démoralisée car son père ne pouvait pas l'accompagner à l'autel, mais Jim Beckett l'avait fait. Il était comme son second père, même si il ne pourrait jamais le remplacer. Elle avait été dévastée de la mort de son père, l'avait reproché à sa belle-mère, et avait été voir un psychologue pour surmonter ce vide. J'avais quand même été présente pour elle malgré le refus d'Alexis, je savais qu'elle avait besoin de temps, mais aussi d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Elle l'avait accepté après un an de thérapie, puis avait rencontré Ezra lors d'un gala en mémoire de son père. Ezra avait su la comprendre, il s'était initié dans sa vie sans son accord, puis l'avait aidé pour au final se mettre ensemble. Ils étaient mariés depuis un an, Alexis était enceinte de trois mois. Elle était heureuse malgré la perte de son père. Ezra l'avait fait revivre, comme Rick m'avait fait revivre il y a onze ans. Il y a onze ans, je rencontrais Richard Castle pour la première fois. Il y a onze ans, je suis tombée amoureuse de Richard Castle.  
J'étais dans ma chambre, dans sa chambre, dans notre chambre. Je n'avais pas quitté le loft car Martha me l'avait interdit, elle ne voulait pas que je m'isole comme Alexis l'avait fait, elle voulait que je reste avec elle pour que nous puissions nous soutenir mutuellement, et ça avait marché. Après un an, je ressentais moins son manque, mais le manque était toujours présent. Chaque soir je me couchais à sa place, le lit avait perdu son odeur. Le jour où son odeur n'était plus là, j'avais craqué. J'avais pleuré pendant des heures et des heures. C'était mon fils qui était venu me chercher et m'avait vu dans cet état. Il m'avait demandé pourquoi je pleurais et je lui avais dit que son père me manquait. Son fils avait trois ans quand il l'avait surprit en train de pleurer. Il l'avait réconforté du mieux qu'il pouvait mais c'était impossible.

- "Maman, tu es prête ?"  
- "Oui mon chéri, j'arrive"

Je pris un jean gris, ainsi qu'une tunique violette dans mon armoire, enfila mes vêtements et me dirigeai vers mon fils. Il avait mit un jean avec un tee-shirt noir. Il était tellement mignon, il ressemblait tellement à son père. Les mêmes mimiques, les mêmes yeux, la même mâchoire. Un vrai petit homme mon fils. Je pris sa veste, pris un gilet long gris-beige et nous laissâmes un mot à Martha disant que nous sortions, qu'il était temps de dire la vérité à Liam. Il était grand maintenant, il devait savoir. J'avais beau être une mère sur-protectrice, il avait le droit de savoir.  
Nous allâmes au cimetière à pied, Trinity Chruch n'était pas très loin à pied. Il nous fallait une demi heure maximum. Nous prîmes West Street, passâmes devant les ruines du World Trade Center, ensuite nous prîmes Rector Street et tournâmes sur Chruch Street. 74 Trinity Place, nous nous arrêtâmes devant le cimetière. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je n'étais pas venue le voir de la semaine, je n'y arrivais plus seule, venir ici avec mon fils, son fils, notre fils était encore plus difficile car j'allais devoir lui raconter comment son père était mort. Je n'étais pas prête, et lui non plus. Je voulais faire demi tour quand mon fils resserra sa main dans la mienne en me disant que ça allait bien se passer. Il me faisait confiance, j'avais confiance en lui, mais plus en moi. Je revoyais à nouveau Roger, il m'aidait maintenant à faire la paix avec le meurtre de mon mari, j'avais fait la paix avec celui de ma mère, j'avais ensuite épousé Rick et un an et demi après, il était mort. Ma vie était un vrai désastre, mais j'avais eu quatre années de bonheur, quatre années avec Richard Castle à mes côtés. Nous nous étions mis ensemble après une année de collaboration, le 24 avril 2010 nous nous étions mariés à l'église en compagnie de nos amis du 12th district, Javier étant le témoin de Rick et Lanie ma demoiselle d'honneur. Le 2 janvier 2011, nous eûmes un merveilleux fils se nommant Liam. Mais le bonheur ne dure jamais, le 11 juin 2012, tout à basculé lors d'une enquête. Tout est de ma faute...

- "Maman, on va voir papa ?"  
- "Oui, on y va"

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa tombe, elle était à nouveau recouverte de roses rouges, ses fans se rendaient souvent sur sa tombe pour s'y recueillir. Ils laissaient des mots pour notre famille, ils étaient adorables. Le dernier mot était écrit en français, moi qui parlait plusieurs langues, dont le français, c'était facile à comprendre "_La mort n'est rien, je suis simplement passé dans la pièce d'à côté. Ce que j'étais pour vous, je le suis toujours. Donnez-moi le nom que vous m'avez toujours donné, parlez-moi comme vous l'avez toujours fait. N'employez pas un ton différent, ne prenez pas un air solennel ou triste. Continuez à rire de ce qui nous faisait rire ensemble. Priez, souriez, pensez à moi, priez pour moi. Que mon nom à la maison soit prononcé comme il l'a toujours été, sans emphase d'aucune sorte, sans trace d'ombre. La vie signifie tout ce qu'elle a toujours signifié. Elle est tout ce qu'elle a toujours été. Le fil n'est pas coupé. Pourquoi serais-je hors de votre pensée, simplement parce que je suis hors de votre vue ? Je vous attends. Je ne suis pas loin, juste de l'autre côté du chemin. Vous voyez... tout est bien. Nous ne vous connaissons pas car nous ne sommes pas d'ici, nous sommes de Paris, mais nous compatissons à votre peine. Toutes nos condoléances. Pierre et Marie._". J'avais été émue par ce mot, il était juste magnifique.  
Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait personne accroupie à son niveau, nous étions donc tranquille. Auparavant, j'avais envoyé un texto à Lanie disant que c'était le moment, et qu'elle devait me rejoindre au cimetière dans une heure, j'avais le temps de raconter tranquillement à mon fils la mort de son père.

- "C'est là que papa vit ?"  
- "Oui, il est là"  
- "Pourquoi ?"  
- "Viens, on va s'asseoir mon chéri"

Nous nous assîmes sur le gazon, en face de la tombe de mon mari et de son père, la dernière gravure était toujours aussi magnifique "_Particeps die, amatores nocte. Semper_", ça signifiait "_Partenaire le jour, amants la nuit. Always_". Elle complétait la première gravure "_A mon amour, celui qui a changé ma vie en m'offrant son amour et un enfant_". J'avais déjà les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'est-ce que ça serait quand je raconterais à Liam le meurtre de son père ?

- "Tu te souviens comment j'ai rencontré papa ?"  
- "Oui, tu m'avais dis au travail"  
- "Oui, c'est ça. Et maman elle chasse les monstres de New York. Donc il y a sept ans, maman et papa chassaient ensemble un méchant monstre qui embêtait les habitants de New York. Donc après quelques jours, papa, Kevin, Javi et maman on est allés arrêter le monstre pour le mettre avec les méchants dans les prisons comme ça il embêtera plus les habitants. Donc, Javi et Kevin sont parti de leur côté et papa et moi de notre côté. Le méchant il avait une arme, ça on le savait donc on a mit des gilets pour que les balles ne nous tuent pas. C'est un gilet magique en quelque sorte."  
- "Vous êtes des héros en fait"  
- "Si tu le dis ! Donc, papa avait pour une fois une arme pour se protéger car le méchant était vraiment très très méchant. Il était à côté de moi quand le suspect m'assomma tout en prenant mon arme et celle de papa. Je sais pas comment il avait fait pour faire ça. Mais papa et le méchant se sont battu. Il voulait me protéger. Donc, quand j'ai repris connaissance, papa et le méchant se battaient toujours, papa avait beau être très fort, le méchant était plus fort. Je cherchais mon arme mais je ne l'a trouvait pas, le méchant l'avait pris. Papa me disait de rester éloigner, mais je pouvais pas. Alors je me suis avancée, et le méchant l'a vu. Il avait une arme dans la main, et planta son pistolet dans le ventre de papa. Je lui dis de ne pas faire ça, mais tant que j'avançais, il me disait qu'il allait le faire. Qu'il allait le tuer. Je m'arrêtais donc dans ma lancée car je voulais pas que ton père meure, je l'aimais trop pour ça." Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, je ne pouvais pas les arrêter.  
- "Oh maman, je voulais pas que tu pleures"  
- "C'est rien mon cœur"  
- "Tu peux me raconter la suite plus tard si tu veux maman"  
- "Je peux le faire et je te dois la vérité"  
- "D'accord, mais prends ton temps maman"  
- "Donc, pendant que j'essayais de calmer le méchant pour qu'il lâche papa, Javi et Kevin sont arrivés, ils m'ont dit qu'ils s'en chargeaient. Sauf que le méchant a vu que je regardais derrière. Il s'est donc retourné, et a vu Javi et Kevin en train de pointer leurs armes sur lui. Il leur a dit de poser leurs armes sinon il tuait papa." tout en parlant, je revivais la scène.

- "Javi s'il-te-plait, baisse ton arme" dis-je au seul qui ne s'était pas exécuter. Mes joues étaient des ruisseaux de larmes. Je savais que cette fois-ci, ça ne passerait pas comme d'habitude.  
- "Beckett, il est hors de question que je baisse mon arme"  
- "Javi" lui dis-je en le suppliant. J'étais complètement effondrée, je tenais plus debout.  
- "Kate, je vais m'en sortir" Il pensait vraiment qu'il allait s'en sortir ?  
- "Tu as une arme pointé sur toi et tu dis que ça va bien se passer ? C'est un psychopathe, il n'hésitera pas à te tuer"  
- "Ça va bien se passer, je t'aime"  
- "Je t'aime aussi" dis-je, je n'avais plus d'espoir, je savais que qu'il allait se passer.  
- "BULDER BAISSE TON ARME !" cria Esposito.

Gérald Bulder était mort de rire, il savourait sa victoire. Il avait un flic dévasté, un otage qu'il pouvait tuer d'une balle dans le foie, un flic à sa mercis mais un autre qui était coriace. Il savait que si il tuait l'otage, il finirait à la morgue, mais quoi de mieux en emportant un souvenir ?

- "Hors de question !" dit Bulder  
- "Libères Castle !" répondit Esposito  
- "Plutôt mourir"  
- "Tes désirs peuvent être des ordres"  
- "Tu tires, et il se retrouve avec une balle dans le foie"  
- "Javi non !" dis-je en criant  
- "Beckett, j'ai pas le choix"  
- "Javi s'il-te-plait, baisse ton arme" disais-je, j'étais hors de moi, je ne voulais pas le perdre, il était ma seule famille, il était mon unique amour, avec notre fils bien sûr  
- "Kate, mon cœur, sache que je t'aime et que j'aime Liam autant que je t'aime. Prends soin de lui"  
- "Non, je refuse que tu abandonnes Richard Castle ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner ta femme et ton enfant de six mois !"  
- "On dirait que les adieux sont fait" dit Bulder  
- "Vous le touchez et vous êtes mort !"  
- "Je serais bientôt mort de toute façon donc autant mourir maintenant"

* Coup de feu numéro 1 *  
* Coup de feu numéro 2 *

- "NON !"  
- "Kate" murmura Rick  
- "Elle est où cette putain d'ambulance ?"  
- "Je t'aime Kate"  
- "Non, restes avec moi ! Restes avec moi !" dis-je en pleurant de toutes mes larmes.  
- "Prends soin de Liam et de toi"  
- "NON RICK!" j'avais beau essuyer mes joues, elles étaient comme inondées, je ne pouvais plus rien retenir. Javi avait beau me prendre dans ses bras, je ne pouvais plus me calmer. Mon mari était mort, le père de mon enfant était mort.

- "Maman !"  
- "Kate !"  
- "Lanie ? Tu fais quoi ici ?"  
- "Liam m'a appelé quand tu as perdu connaissance"  
- "Combien de temps ?"  
- "Une heure. Kate, tu rêvais de quoi ?"

- "Kate, dis-moi que tu ne revivais pas la fusillade ?"  
- "Si..."  
- "Katherine Beckett Castle !"  
- "Lanie, tu ne peux rien dire, tu n'étais pas là !"  
- "Kate, excuses-moi. Je voulais pas. Tu lui expliquais ?"  
- "Il est assez grand maintenant"  
- "Mais tu n'es pas prête, si tu revis encore la fusillade c'est que tu n'es pas prête"  
- "Alors je ne le serais jamais et il mérite la vérité. On en a tous souffert."  
- "Mais son père est mort en héros, peut importe les détails, Castle est mort en héros"  
- "Mon père est un héros ?"  
- "Oui, il a sauvé New York d'une bombe, il a fait pleins de choses pour New York"  
- "Je suis le fils d'un héros !"

Il semblait heureux, il ne voulait plus savoir comment son père était mort. Pour l'instant, son père était un héros, et oui il l'était. Plus tard, il me demandera la cause exacte de son décès et ce jour là, je serais prête à lui répondre. Je lui avais dit la vérité, pas toute la vérité mais les trois-quarts.  
Tous les trois, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le loft afin de manger car il était déjà treize heures.

Voilà donc ce pari, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !


End file.
